The Master of War
by gandalf da black
Summary: Simon was a genetically created being made to be a super soldier. until he was betrayed by his superiors and left to rot in a box for the rest of his immortal life. that is until the box opens. I know the summary sucks this is just an idea I wanted to throw out there. if anyone wants to adopt it fell free.
1. Chapter 1

**The master of war**

**Chapter one. The beginning**

My name is Simon Camron and my whole world for almost as long as I can remember is a four by four crate. Well I say crate but that's a little misleading it's actually a cube of solid steel about six or seven feet thick, wrapped in about three feet of titanium. Yeah I know over kill that's what I said but I guess that's what happens when you have a past like mine. It started out in a lab, yup a lab. Anyway I was an experiment to create the perfect soldier. The goal was for me to be able to move faster, think faster, hit harder. You get the idea. Well it worked a little too well. You see they wanted a super solder that was hard to kill right so they gave me a regenerative quality. Sounds cool right well like I said it worked to good. Okay I'm going to stop dancing around it. I can't die, or at least not easily. I have avoided decapitation because while I can regrow limbs and fire negates my regeneration so I don't want to test it that badly after all I still feel pain. Little known fact, growing limbs is excruciating. Like on a scale of one to ten (ten being dipped in molten lead) it's about a twenty seven. But that's enough about me back to the crate and why I was in it. You see the experiments weren't exactly legal.

**Flash back: first person**

"Huh" I sighed "when am I ever going to get out of this damn lab, all they ever do is cut me up and test my regeneration. I thought I was supposed to be a soldier."

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the facility and the blast doors on my room started to seal.

'_What the hell I got to get out of here it sounds like we are under attack'. _

But just before they could seal I slipped out. Like hell they were keeping me out of the fight. I started to race done the hallways when out of nowhere I was tackled by a man I didn't recognize. He wore a black body suit with a tactical vest, and camo pants, but even weirder was his face which was covered with a face mask depicting a skull. I was starting to freak-out when he said "are you one of the experiments?" "Answer me!"

I stuttered out in fear "y-y-yes sir"

He seemed to relax slightly and said less aggressively "good I'm part of a strike team here to rescue you and the others, my names ghost." Then he asked me "can you lead me to the others?" I just nodded he gestured down the hallway in an after you signal so I started running back the way I came.

Just as we were nearing the first room that we experiments lived in I saw through the one way mirrors into my best friend's room as it was filled with fire. I just stared as he was swallowed up. Fire the one thing that slowed our regeneration. As the flames faded I saw that everything in the room was ash. Everything. Gone.

"Damn it!" I heard ghost yell "it looks like those bastards are trying to clean up after themselves. C'mon we need to go."

I just stood there and stared at the pile of ash that was my best friend.

"C'mon lets go!" Ghost yelled as he grabbed my arm but I jerked out of his grip and started to back away from him as I said

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't come hear nick wouldn't be dead."

To which ghost replied "and you would never get out of here. Look if you want to blame me feel free, but do it after we get out of here."

But I just shook my head and continued to back away until I heard him say

"Damn it we don't have time for this" as he pulled out a gun and shot me. I looked down at my chest and saw a small dart sticking out of my chest as the world started to fade to black.

**- Master of war -**

Whump, whump, whump,

"Urgh. What hit me? A truck." I slurred as I awoke

"Hey doc he's waking up!" I heard a voice yell

"What no way there was enough tranquilizer in him to knock out a rhino." Another voice yelled back

"Well come see for yourself!" the first voice yelled over the noise I now realized was a helicopter

"Here I've got a solution" I heard recognizing ghost's voice. As I felt another dart hit my chest.

As I was fading out I heard the doc yell "are you fucking nuts anymore tranquilizer could kill…"

And all I knew was black.

**- Master of War -**

**Two days later**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,

"_Urgh what is that."_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,

"_Why won't it go away?"_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,

"_Will someone turn it off?"_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,

"Urgh will someone turn that damned thing off!" I yelled.

"Sure thing kiddo" I heard ghost say.

"_Wait ghost?" I thought "what's he doing here?" "Wait where is here?" _and with that I looked around at my surroundings. Clean bright white walls, Bright white lights, Bright white walls, and bright white sheets. It was settled I had to be in a hospital. Then I looked at ghost and saw what he was wearing. Jeans a dark green t-shirt and converse. Then it hit me. "Nick!" I yelled starting to panic I tried to sit up and realized I was restrained. Why was I tied down?

"Whoa there kiddo easy don't want to hurt yourself." Ghost said calmingly

"Easy for you to say, you're not tied down to a bed!" I yelled

"Well if you would just calm down, I will untie you" he replied coolly. With that I started to calm down. "Good" he said as he started to undo the bindings. "Now we can get down to business, I am here to give you an offer from my commanding officer. He wants you to join task force 141."

"Why" I asked

"Because with you being what you are that's the best thing you can be. Plus we don't have to give you as much of a backstory." He stated very matter of fact.

I started to think. "_This is my chance to become what I always wanted to be" _"ok" I said

"And plus yo-wait what" he stumbled out in shock.

"I said ok" I replied smug in that I got the seemingly calm man to be shocked.

"Well that was easy" he said

"Why wouldn't it be that easy, after all that's what I was made to be." I stated

"Ok then let's get you checked out and on the way to hell-I mean boot camp." He replied with an evil smile that made me worry.

**Two years later**

It was two years after I joined the army and the admiralty has decided that I was a liability. They were going to kill me but they didn't know how so they ambushed me in my apartment when I was showering. I managed to kill twelve of the attackers before one got behind me and stabbed me with a needle. I turned and punched him in the face shoving the cartilage in his nose into his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground. And with that I passed out from whatever was in that needle.

**-Master of War-**

When I awoke I saw that I was in a dark room spread eagle, held aloft by chains.

"Simon Camron you stand guilty of treason" a loud booming voice stated. "your punishment for this is immediate incarceration for the rest of your life."

Then a light snapped on and I saw a box of metal. "_this is my prison? A box with no windows, no light, and no sound." _ I thought sadly. The chains disconnected and I was dropped into the box. As I hit the bottom the top sealed with the hiss of a pressure seal.

**End flash back**

**P.O.V change** the spy

"I have to let Ozpin know. This information is critical. C'mon damn it answer your scroll!" I nearly screamed in frustration

"hello" I heard "what is it"

"I don't have much time you need to know they intend to break into beacons weapons vault and steal the weapons container. You need to defen…" **crack crack**. The line disconnected as the man was killed

**P.O.V change **professor ozpin

**Crack crack beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **I turned the scroll off sadly knowing what happened to the poor soul that brought this critical information to me. The terrorists known as the white fang were going to break into the vault and attempt to steal the greatest weapon in the world. What it was no one knew. Only that it was the most dangerous weapon in the world.

"Glenda" I said into the intercom "could you send teams cfvy, rwby, and jnpr to my office please."

**Ten minutes later**

I looked at the three teams that I just briefed on their new mission. Guard the weapon at all cost and under no circumstance were they to open it.

"Do you understand your mission" I asked. They all nodded "good then get to it."

**P.O.V change **third person

"Oh I wonder what's going to be inside it" ruby said to her partner.

"And you'll never know you dunce, remember ozpin said to not open it" wiess yelled

"Oh come on he'll never know if just take a…" **crash **"peak. What was that" ruby asked

"No idea but let's check it out" wiess replied "over there it came from the mechanism to open the container"

As they approached the container they saw that the machine had come to life and was starting to open. And what they saw inside surprised them.

"it's a man" they both gasped in surprise at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: a major thanks to my fellow writer and good friend that managed to get this closet author out in the open. so thank you to HydroKOperations. so now then onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: the setting of the stage<strong>

**Last time **

"Oh I wonder what's going to be inside it" ruby said to her partner.

"And you'll never know you dunce, remember ozpin said to not open it" wiess yelled

"Oh come on he'll never know if just take a…" **crash **"peak. What was that" ruby asked

"No idea but let's check it out" wiess replied "over there it came from the mechanism to open the container"

As they approached the container they saw that the machine had come to life and was starting to open. And what they saw inside surprised them.

"It's a man" they both gasped in surprise at the same time.

**Now**

"Awwwwww" moaned ruby "I thought it was supposed to be a weapon, not some dude with modesty issues"

"And bathing issues" wiess agreed as she looked at the strange man that was sprawled on the bottom of the container. The floor inside was covered with what looked like dirt or dust (the household variety). Then it occurred to wiess. "Isn't this crate supposed to be thousands of years old, like from the first empire before the grim?"

Ruby stopped and thought about that for a moment and replied "but then how is he alive? And if so then I bet that dirt on the ground is his clothes."

Wiess was about to reply to ruby query when someone cut across her "thank you for watching my prize for me but I must ask you move away"

The two girls turned startled to see a man in a white suite, black bowler hat, with orange hair, and copious amounts of eyeliner.

"Torchwick!" both girls shouted at the same time.

Ruby then said to wiess "hold him off while I call the others" as she pulled out here scroll Torchwick said

"Ah ah ah not this time little red" and he proceeded to shoot his cane and destroy her scroll. As the scythe wielder saw that their only hope of backup was gone she attacked the criminal. Using her semblance she got behind him and slashed at his back but he turned at the last moment and blocked not realizing that he had presented his back to wiess who was now charging with her rapier to stab him in the back. Torchwick realizing his mistake at the last moment dodged out of the way so that wiess' attack collided with her partner effectively knocking out her partner. As wiess was standing up she saw that Torchwick was aiming his cane at her and at this range she knew she couldn't doge or block the shot. And as the despair settled onto her roman said gloatingly "any last words ice queen" as wiess accepted her defeat and coming death she couldn't believe it when she heard another deep voice say

"Yeah, up yours faggit" and as those words were heard a large muscular object slammed into Torchwick and pinned him to the ground and started to pound his face with its fists. As he was about to pass out roman fired his cane into the strange man's leg literally blowing it off from the force of the flare and as the mysterious man from the box grabbed his stump in pain roman got out from under him and fled. As Torchwick fled the man began to laugh uproaresly As wiess crawled over to the man she started to talk thinking the man was going into shock due to his injury "it's going to be okay the doctors are going to fix your leg and you'll be fine in a few months." Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as she literally watched as the man's leg grew back looking as if he had never been injured.

**P.O.V change **Simon

I was sitting on the ground laughing like a mad man as I thought "_yes, I'm finally free of that god damned box. I can stretch, I can talk to real people, and I can feel pain again. Uhhh, wait a minute that's bad" _then I looked down at my leg as I heard the girl in white talking to me. I chose to ignore her in favor of growing my leg as I finished I looked over at the girl I saved and saw that she was staring at me as if I had just grown a second head. "_Which now that I think about it that's a pretty reasonable expression." _And then she just fainted. "Huhhhhhhh" I let out a long sigh as I got up and walked over to the red and white duo as I crouched down beside her and checked them both for pulses I heard a door open and saw a beautiful blonde girl and a brunette walk in and upon seeing me both assumed fighting stances. I just took a step back and put my hands up as the blonde girl yelled out "what the hell did you do to my sister you perv!"

"Perv? Who the hell are you calling a pervert? When you dress like a common hooker on the streets of Houston." I said back confused as I look down at myself and realized I was naked "oh, well this looks bad but I can explain" I said right before the blond sucker punched me knocking me out.

-Master of War-

As I came to I saw a field of white.

"_Great another hospital just what I need"_ I thought as I attempted to rub my eyes only to find out they were handcuffed to the bed.

"Why oh god do I always wake up in hospitals hand cuffed to the bed? Is it because you hate me? Or are you just into bondage" I said staring at the ceiling only to hear snickers to my left. As I turned to look left I saw the Burnette from before and as I actually took in her features I saw that she had amber eyes that were slit like a cats. "Nice eyes. Contacts?" I asked she just looked at me no longer laughing.

"No completely natural" she replied as if having cat eyes was an everyday thing.

"Bullshit. If those eyes are natural then I'm human." I stated in reply. She just looked at me like I'm an idiot.

"Well they are natural and you are human." She said then she mumbles "of course I get stuck guarding the crazy guy in the hospital."

To which I said "I'm not crazy I just have a colorful personality." she just snorts at my statement then becomes serious.

"Well now that you're awake you can answer some of my questions" she said in a business like tone.

"Ok I will do my best" I said flashing my most charming smile which seemed to have no effect on the girl.

"Good now first of what's your name?" she asked

"Lieutenant Simon Camron at you service" I answered she then wrote my answer on a pad of paper.

"Where are you from?" was her next question

I replied "Houston Texas ma'am" my smartass ma'am thrown in even though the girl couldn't be more than three years my junior

"Right, and age?" she asked

"Well that depends. What year is it?" I asked

She just raised an eyebrow and stated "it's the year 12098."

"Well in that case I am exactly 10083 years old" I said as if the news that I was ten millenniums old was nothing.

"Uhuh, is that so?" she asked "well then my last question, why were you in the high security vault of beacon academy?"

"Well I honestly have no idea how to answer that as 1. I don't know what beacon academy is or where it is and 2. You'd probably get a better answer from the girls in red or white or from the dude in the white suit black bowler hat and orange hair."

"Wait this man with the orange hair. Did he wear a lot of eyeliner?"

"Yes he did." I dutifully answered

"Well then ozpin is going to want to have a word with you until then thank you for the answers and have a good day." And with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello Gandalf here I would like thank my friend HydroKOperations for his help in editing this story. That is all so I don't know why you are still reading this. seriously if your reading this stop. I said stop don't you ever listen. ok that's it you obviously have no self control so I'll stop for you.**

Chapter three

Last time

"Well then ozpin is going to want to have a word with you until then thank you for the answers and have a good day." And with that Blake left.

Present

P.O.V Blake

As I heard the door shut I couldn't help but sigh out "this guys a complete nut job, I mean really 10083 years old? Or how about coming from a place that doesn't exist?" as I opened my eyes and saw professor ozpin standing there with a slightly amused look. "professor Ozpin, how are you today?"

"Well miss Belladonna and you?" he asked

I thought about my response for a moment and replied "I would be better if wiess and ruby were awake, and the prisoner wasn't treating me like I was born yesterday." Ozpin gave me an understanding look

"Well perhaps he was or perhaps he was telling the truth as all the sensors in the say he was, or perhaps he is a, how did you put it? Complete nut job." Ozpin stated with the distinct air that he was joking.

We sat there for several minutes in silence until I asked a question that had been bothering me "sir why did you put me in charge of getting the information we need, and not someone with more experience?"

"Well Miss Belladonna I chose you for several reasons such as the fact that your unique background, that and I want as few people to know about this as possible and felt that yang's temper and bias would negatively affect this investigation." Ozpin said without batting an eyelash at the fact that he just showed that he knew about my past.

"Thank you for your trust headmaster." I breathed out shocked that he knew about my past and hadn't called the police on me. As all this passed through my mind I realized that Ozpin was a lot more manipulative than I thought even as my respect for him raised several levels.

"Now if you will excuse me? I think I will go have a conversation with him." Ozpin said as he moved past Blake and to the door.

P.O.V change Simon

I heard the door open but refused to look at the new person slightly miffed that they kept me locked up and then had a conversation right outside my door like I didn't have ears or anything. It was in fact incredibly irritating that they didn't believe that I was in the box "How old do you expect me to be if I've been in that box this whole time?" I asked randomly at the stranger

"hmm you know she probably wouldn't have thought you were crazy if you had informed her of that little fact." The man said "in fact none of us knew you were in the box until now though I did suspect it."

"_Right like he expects me to believe that" _I thought as I observed the man. He was wearing a long green scarf even though it wasn't cold and what looked to be an extremely well-tailored and expensive looking suit "so who the hell are you" I demanded my polite and calm demeanor forgotten in light of my recent irritation.

"Oh how incredibly rude of me, my name is Professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy and professional hunter." The man replied coolly. I got to give him props he had one hell of a list of titles.

"I would shake your hand but-"at this I just shock my hands making the handcuffs rattle.

"yes I hope you forgive us of just being precautious but I can't remove those until I'm sure your no threat. "he stated "so are you?" he asked

"am I what" I replied

"a threat." He said

"Depends on who you are asking for, are you the good guy or the villain?" I answered calmly

"well I like to think of myself as the good guy, but I'm sure someone somewhere thinks I am evil incarnate, so what is your answer?" Ozpin replied in a very calm manner.

"Given that incredibly political answer I guess no I am not a threat." I answer somewhat confused by his rather weird way of saying he was a good guy.

"well in that case I will remove the restraints" and with that he unlocked the cuffs. The first thing I did was rub my sore jaw. Noticing this he said

"Ah yes the injury caused by Miss Xiao Long, I really must apologize for her over reaction. But I'm sure you can sympathize. She did after all see you standing over her sister and sister's girlfriend not to mention teammate's unconscious bodies naked. It is rather hard for an older sister not to jump to conclusions." The headmaster said

"yeah I see your point" I agreed "though next time she should use a little less force, anyone else and I'd be brain dead."

"indeed now back to the reason of this visit" he stated turning serious

I just nodded wondering what he was going to ask me.

"I want to know your life story Mr.-"

"Camron, Simon Camron at your service. Not really. But you know" I said "now as for my story well its not to long but is rather personal but I feel that I can trust you for some odd reason. So here goes." And with that I told him my admittedly short life story.

1 hour later

"Well that certainly is quite the tale." The professor said in an intrigued voice "and now that I know a little of your background I feel much more comfortable making this offer." The young looking old man said.

"What offer?" I asked instantly weary. My mind's eye going back to the day I "sold my soul to the army" (Ghost's words not mine) and how I was subsequently betrayed by said organization.

"Oh nothing much just a position as a teacher/student here at beacon." the man said nonchalantly. "you would take classes as well as missions with a team but would also teach a class every week."

"Well it sounds much nicer than living on the street, so I guess my answer is a yes." With that said we shook hands.

"Well you have about three days until we will be ready so I ask that you stay here and get acquainted with this" he said as he handed me what looked like a tablet. "it's called a scroll it serves the purpose of a phone and a computer as well as gages your aura."

"Aura? What's that?" I asked curiously

"Ah how could I forget" and with that he started to explain and unlock my aura (if you don't know what this is look up RWBY episode 2 or 3 and watch (though what you're doing reading this without such basic understanding of the show I don't know)).

Three days later

I sat in the room ozpin said would be my quarters for my time at beacon waiting for the team I would be attached to for the next four years. I was a little weary of the idea of being in a class of students four years my junior. But I was willing to try and get along with the students. And with that thought I heard the door opening and a happy bubbly voice say

"Hi welcome to beacon. I hope that you are ready" the bubbly voice was then cut off with the voice of a woman scorned "YOU? YOU'RE THE NEW PERSON THAT IS GOING TO BE WORKING WITH US?" as I turned and looked I saw the blonde that socked me in the vault.

"yep" I said with a smirk "oh and you need to work on your punches a little felt like I got hit by a twelve year old with pillows on their hands." Yellow only scowled at me grumbling but then Blake cut across

"Oh and did that twelve year old knock you out for three hours too?"

"Believe it or not yes" I said "I stumbled back and fell out of a twelve story window, man I shit you not having to regrow nearly every part of my body sucked!" everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. Well everyone but snow white she then spoke up.

"It's true. I saw him regrow his leg after Torchwick blew it off as he was saving me and ruby." Wiess said in a very snobbish manner.

At that goldilocks looked shocked and said in a very confused tone of voice "wait saved you? He was attacking you I saw it he had grabbed her throat.."

"In order to check her pulse." I said in a bored tone of voice.

"So you weren't attacking them but was helping them?" goldilocks asked in a worried tone.

"Yup"

"Well in that case my apologies for the sucker punch" she said apologetically

"No hard feelings, Ozpin explained it." I said hurriedly. One thing I was bad with was sad women.

That was when little red riding hood spoke up "so who are you?" she asked in an incredibly cute way

"Hmmm me oh I'm the guy in the crate that ginger opened." I said nonchalantly enjoying the looks on their faces. Goldilocks looked curios and guarded. Blake looked like she was sucking on lemons. Weiss didn't care since she already knew this and ruby had little hearts in her eyes "_how the hell is she doing that."_

"you're the world destroying or saving weapon?" she squealed

"Uhhh no. At least I don't think so." I replied uncertainly

"Oh well never mind" she said dejectedly

"So. Whose up for introductions and nicknames?" I asked excitedly

White went first "Weiss Schnee"

"and from now on you shall be snow white" I said in a dramatic manner

Red went next "Ruby Rose"

"And you shall be little red riding hood or little red for short" I said happily. She seemed to scowl at this but didn't comment.

Yellow followed "Yang Xiao Long"

"From now on you will be dubbed goldilocks" I intoned seriously despite the mad grin on my face. She seemed quite pleased with her nickname.

And then there was Blake. "Black Belladonna"

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I held my hands up and said "I got nothing! Sorry."

Black seemed slightly miffed I just smiled and said "just wait. I ain't got anything yet but I'll find something"

Yang then said innocently "how about kitty cat"

"Hmm to awkward to say. How about KitKat?" I replied Blake seemed extremely embarrassed as yang exclaimed her approval.

Snow white then commented "well we need to get to Grimm studies lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I had a paper due for English today so I just got free time. On an unrelated note dose anyone in Jacksonville North Carolina know of a good airsoft arena? I've been looking for one other than Southfield for variation purposes **

**Chapter four**

**Last time**

And then there was Blake. "Blake Belladonna"

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I held my hands up and said "I got nothing! Sorry."

Black seemed slightly miffed I just smiled and said "just wait. I ain't got anything yet but I'll find something"

Yang then said innocently "how about kitty cat"

"Hmm to awkward to say. How about KitKat?" I replied Blake seemed extremely embarrassed as yang exclaimed her approval.

Snow white then commented "well we need to get to Grimm studies let's go!"

**Present time**

"Boredom an amazing state I must say. It can drive some to create the most amazing and absurd things. Yet it can also lead others to destroy those very things. All of this just to fill the gaping hole in our hearts that boredom causes." Simon stated dramatically as he left prof. Ports class room referring to the childish drawing that ruby had created and shown to her team.

"Oh will you shut up!" Wiess yelled at me upset about something and I had a pretty good idea what it was. Wiess then grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her down the hall and around the corner. Me being the overly curious thing that I am walked down the hallway silently and eves dropped on the duo.

"You told me that you would try being a better leader. And yet here you are doing the exact same thing in class as the first day." Wiess demanded from Ruby

"Well I know for a fact that prof. Port has given that story three times this semester. And that I have nothing more to learn from it." Ruby defended

"Then you should at least pretend to listen" wiess snapped back at this point I came around the corner.

"Are you saying that ruby should lie to the teacher?" I asked as I startled both of them from my abrupt appearance.

"What no. and didn't your mother ever teach you not to eves drop?" wiess demanded

"One I don't have a mother. I am a genetic experiment created in a lab; I'm not even technically human. And two pretending to listen is the same as telling a lie." I replied in an upbeat tone completely not matching my words.

"What? Everything has a mother! And it is not lying!" wiess responded somewhat disconcerted with my tone.

"Well I don't but that's enough about me and not enough about why you want ruby to lie to a professor." I said ending the topic that I was somewhat sensitive about.

"I don't want ruby to lie" wiess replied somewhat shrilly.

"Then you don't want her to pretend to listen?" I asked pretending to be confused

"Yes! Wait! No! Ugh your so immature!" wiess yelled as she stormed off. I just chuckled and shot back

"Immature is a word invented by boring, mean people to describe happy fun people. Besides what's the point of being an adult if you can't have fun while you do it?" I turned and looked at ruby and said in a very grave serious tone "while I think she was wrong I must also say that while that class may be useless the others aren't and that you should be serious and pay attention but always remember this. What's the point of life if you don't enjoy it? That is something I have learned in my time as a prisoner of a box with no windows." And with that I left to go prepare my class that ozpin suckered me into teaching. "_im pretty sure he wants me to teach to make sure I am not in fact a danger to the world not to inform the students of the ancient fighting styles that I know."_ I pondered as I walked to the room id be using to teach as I formulated a plan.

**That day after lunch ruby's P.O.V**

"Oh I wonder who the new teacher is and what they are like." I squealed as we walked to the new class ancient unarmed fighting styles

"Probably like Oobleck, a major history nut that barely passes as an active hunter." Yang said. If only she knew how wrong she was.

"Well I bet this class will be as useless as ports lessons" I said in reply

"I wouldn't say that Ruby. This class is as close to hell as I hope you ever get" Simon's voice boomed from directly behind me.

**P.O.V shift to Simon **

I was giddy at the plan for class today. I got to beat up a bully and teach a lesson to all students at the same time. This would be fun but now I need to start the plan. As I began class by scaring the crap out of ruby I prepared myself for the plan.

"Ok class I am Simon Camron and you are all my students for the next few years. Now I want to say one thing there will be no disrespect in my class do you understand me?" I asked

The class used to this responded with a yes sir and we began. I started my plan to trap Cardin with a boring lecture and as I saw Juan sleeping I asked a question and then Cardin threw something at Juan causing him to stand up.

I looked at Jaune and said "please sit down Mr. Arc." He just nodded and sat looking relived I then barked out scaring a few people "Mr. Winchester front and center!" he just looked at me confused so I gestured to the front of the room. "Since you were so kind as to throw something at Mr. Arc and demonstrate what disrespect is getting to also demonstrate the punishment. You will pick a piece of paper out of this hat."

I then handed him the hat and he reached in and pulled one out. I then held out my hand and took it and read it "Sambo, my favorite!" I exclaimed happily then I started to talk sambo is the hand to hand combat of the Russian military it is incredibly efficient in its throws and attacks now I give Cardin a choice. Adapted style or unadapt?"

"adapted." Cardin stated unsurely

"Ok the adapted style is much more deadly as it was made mostly for quick kills and easy blocks. so Cardin are you ready?" I asked

"For what?" he asked

"Why to fight me what else?" I replied incredulously looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Fight you? Well I guess I can. But don't blame me If I hurt you" he said arrogantly. I just smiled at his naivety.

And with that we started. He came charging at me to punch me but as he swung at me I grabbed his arm used his momentum to flip him and then followed him down and landed on his back and wrapped my arm around his neck putting him into a painful choke hold. "Do you yield?" I demanded he just nodded as I let him go. As he made his way back to his seat in shame I looked to the rest of class and said "let that serve as a reminder to all of you. What I meant when I said I don't tolerate disrespect I meant at all to me, to each other, or to yourself. Now that you know the basic information of this class I will inform you that as I demonstrated this is not a history class. This is a class that will teach you how to fight a person without a weapon. This is to prevent bloodshed when you must fight criminals. Now some of you may be unhappy that you are learning how to fight people and grim. But this skill may just save your life for example what happens if a criminal manages to take away your weapon or it is broken this class, should you put the effort in will give you a weapon to use that is neigh impossible to take away. Your own body." As I finished my lecture the bell rang "okay everybody you may go." I then turned to my desk to gather my things when I heard students walk up behind me.

"Mr. Camron why didn't you tell us that you were teaching a class?" Blake asked in a curious voice

I just turned and said "you know Blake, curiosity killed the cat."

She replied "yes but satisfaction brought it back."

"Touché. Well the answer would be that you never asked. Oh and please outside of class I'm just Simon." I replied she just looked at me like I was an idiot, shook her head, turned and walked away. I then looked at Jaune who looked sheepish but determined.

"Simon, could you train me to fight like you did." He asked in a rushed and very forced manner I just looked at him and said

"Why?"

"Huh" he made a sound of confusion

"Why do you want me to train you?" I asked more clearly this time.

"Because I don't want Cardin to pick on me anymore and like you said it would be disrespectful to myself if I allowed it to continue without at least trying my best to stop it." He replied much more confidently.

"Ok. I'll train you but I need your word that you will use these skills to help others and not to benefit just yourself." I said to him in a very serious voice.

"I promise. And an arc never goes back on their word." He said with the most confidence I had heard from him

"Ok in that case I need to judge where you stand." I said and upon seeing his face I just smiled and said reassuringly "don't worry I'll go easy on you unlike Cardin." And after saying that we started and I noticed that when Juan's confidence was up he fought really well. As I slowly increased the skill level that I fought with. He always matched me. "Alright that's enough." I said as we both stopped to catch our breath "ok Juan who trained you before me?"

"No one I've never been trained before." He said with the upmost honesty. I was surprised and told him so.

"Juan you matched me the entire time. I've seen you fight with that shield and sword. You are horrible. You need a new weapon. I would recommend asking team RWBY to help you create a pair of punch daggers. (Think assassins creed hidden blades).he just seemed surprised and nodded. "ok well if you don't hurry you won't be able to shower before dinner.

"Huh. We have only been here for twenty or so minutes." Jaune said. at which I just laughed and directed him to the clock where he saw that we had been fighting for the last four hours. He was stunned he couldn't even last ten minutes in combat class without being exhausted. I just smiled and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I apologize for the short chapter but I fell off of a fire truck during training yesterday and spent most of yesterday in the hospital waiting for X-Rays. Turns out that it's not broken just a really bad sprain in my wrist and elbow. Coincidently this chapter would have been longer and posted yesterday if not for said injury. On a much sadder note our beloved Monty Oum has passed away and I would like to dedicate this story to him and his loved ones.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point of this but I don't own RWBY that honor belongs to rooster teeth the evil jerks. But seriously by a show of hands how many of you actually thought that I owned RWBY.**

**Last time **

"Jaune you matched me the entire time. I've seen you fight with that shield and sword. You are horrible. You need a new weapon. I would recommend asking team RWBY to help you create a pair of punch daggers. (Think assassins creed hidden blades).he just seemed surprised and nodded. "ok well if you don't hurry you won't be able to shower before dinner.

"Huh. We have only been here for twenty or so minutes." Jaune said I just laughed and pointed to the clock where he saw that we had been fighting for the last four hours. He was stunned he couldn't even last ten minutes in combat class without being exhausted. I just smiled and left.

**Two days later**

**Jaune's p.o.v **

"Yay a new weapon to make I'm so excited. What do you want it made from? What type of weapon will it be? What will it do? Will it shoot bullets? Or a grappling hook? Will it be infused in dust? Will it mph…" ruby blurted out at a sacrilegious speed. Until her team mates covered her mouth to stop her.

"Well I was thinking of melting down Crocus Mors and using tha…" I said only to be cut off.

"Absolutely not" screamed Ruby. "You do not reuse weapon metals. You just don't."

"Okay sheesh I'll leave that up to you then." I said somewhat scared of the small girl. "Okay moving on. I want a pair of punch daggers." I said somewhat recovering from my fright.

"Okay. But personally I have to know. What inspired you to trade out a sword and shield for a close range hand to hand weapon?" she asked

Well I fought Simon in a spar…" I said only to be cut off again

"You fought Simon? When did this happen?" Weiss demanded imperiously

"After the class where he beat the crap out of Cardin, he said after the spar that I was much better at fighting hand to hand than with a sword." I said in a rush to get the words out without being cut off.

"Oh yeah and just how good are you vomit boy?" asked yang curiously

"Well I lasted two and a half hours in a fight with him, and he said that I matched him in skill the entire time. He was really surprised when I told him I had had no prior training." I said while the four of them stared at me as if I had broken out in French again.

"Bullshit. It's a good lie but the first rule of lying is make it believable vomit boy." Yang burst out laughing

"I'm not lying I really did do that." I defended my self

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a fight. No weapons just fists." Yang burst out attempting to call my bluff even if there wasn't one.

"Okay you're on." I said confidently enjoying the looks of surprise on their faces. They apparently expected me to back down.

"okay lets go find a teacher to ref for us." Yang said and so we left

**Half an hour later**

"Okay vomit boy let's see this skill of yours." Yang called out in an attempt to get me to rise to her bait. I just ignored her taunts and ran at her. She expected this and threw a quick jab but she didn't expect me to be able to dodge the fist and throw my own. She blocked my punch surprised at the strength behind it but I just kept my momentum going dropping into a leg sweep I knocked her base out from under her and as she was falling I wrapped an arm around her throat and use my aura to increase my strength so she couldn't pull my arm away and I asked her

"Do you yield?" she just nodded so I released her. She stood up panting while I was fine.

"Damn Jaune when did you get so fast or strong?" she asked awe in her voice I just shrugged and said.

"Well Crocus Mors weighs a lot so it slows me down and increased my strength threw working my muscles just to carry it." I told her.

By this point the rest of her team had shown up and ruby informed me "okay I believe you so we can start your weapon tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Okay everybody. I know I'm a failure. I never intended to put off posting this long. And I apologize for the lack of Simon last chapter. So now I'm finally posting hurrah hurray yippee.**

**Last time**

"Damn Jaune when did you get so fast or strong?" yang asked awe in her voice I just shrugged and said.

"Well Crocus Mors weighs a lot so it slows me down and increased my strength threw working my muscles just to carry it." I told her.

By this point the rest of her team had shown up and ruby informed me "okay I believe you so we can start your weapon tomorrow."

**Tomorrow**

I was slightly nervous as I walked to team RWBY's door and honestly why wouldn't I be I mean I'm about to break the family tradition of using Crocus Mors and honestly that's kind of scary since my parents could disown me for this. But honestly out of all the emotions flowing through me the largest was excitement and happiness. I am finally going to be able to pass my classes, no more exhaustion from carrying that sword and shield around, no more lost fights in combat classes because I'm inept with any blade longer then eighteen inches, and no more Cardin and others thinking I don't belong here.

"Okay, time to grow a pair and face my future like a man." I said encouragingly under my breath as I raised my hand to knock.

**Knock, knock, knock **

Fwosh. The door was thrown open and suddenly I was being dragged away in a red blur. The moment the world stopped being a blur I realized we were in beacons workshop where students can do maintenance on their weapons.

"I got permission from Professor Ozpin to use the special creation labs." Ruby stated as she walked towards a locked door and inserted her key card into the card reader. The lock clicked open and ruby dragged me in "so we can have privacy and silence in order to concentrate on creating your weapon. Now we are going to start by using the 3D design software on the computer to create a model and schematics of your punch daggers (think assassin's creed hidden blade)."

"Okay let's get started, but I don't know how to use any of this equipment" I admitted shyly

"That's why I'm here "ruby said in an incredibly chipper manner. And with that we got started designing my weapons. After about half an hour we were done and ruby asked me "okay, do you want metal or leather braces?"  
>"metal." I said confidently<p>

"Okay, my recommendation is a light metal such as mythril or high grade aluminum"

"Mythril?" I questioned "what is that?"

"It's an extremely strong metal but is rare and expensive" ruby informed me

"Well I guess I can dip into the family accounts for some" I said

"Ok, perfect and do you want any add-ons such as a gun" she queried

"Yes a small high caliber pistol would be nice" I stated hopefully having always loved shooting my cousins hand cannon.

"Uh, Okay that's do able but going to be expensive because the blade and barrel will need to be made from adamantium." She stated but upon noticing my question before I could ask it "it's an incredibly strong metal created by mixing Mythril and several kinds of dust."

"Ahhhh" I said in understanding "well the arc family is rich so we can afford that." I said and so we went to vale to go shopping.

**Three and a half hours later**

Ok mental note never take Ruby to a metal working store. But now were back and can finally get started

"Ok Jaune I need you to leave so I can make this. Thank you. Good Bye." I heard ruby say before I was shoved out the door and the door was slammed shut in my face.

"Wait I thought we were going to make them together?" I asked the closed door before my shoulders slumped and I decided to sit down and wait.

"What are you doing Jaune" I heard a voice say and as I looked up I realized it was Simon

"Oh hay Simon; I'm waiting for Ruby to finish making my weapons. I thought we were going to be making it together but she kicked me out." I said to my mentor/friend.

"Ok well in that case let's go spar you're the only person in this school with any real skill at hand to hand fighting." He said surprising me at his declaration of skill.

"Ok that sounds better than sitting here waiting." I stated

**P.O.V shift Simon**

As I said that Jaune was the only person in this school with any real skill in hand to hand fighting I may have been lying but he does have some degree of talent in fighting. But while lying is bad I know that if I build up his confidence he could be one of the best.

Upon reaching the sparing arena we both adopted our stances and began. The fighting was intense and anyone watching us fight would think we were really trying to kill each other but for me this was a warm up and for Jaune it was a blast of fun and hard work unfortunately it ended to soon as we heard a clapping and both turned to look to see Ruby clapping and beaming

"Well Jaune, allow me to present to you your new weapon" "grève de l'ombre" Ruby then kneeled in front of him and presented him with the pair of gauntlets. As he took them and put them on I smiled as did he.

"Shadow strike" Jaune said looking at me and said "they feel perfect"

"I didn't know you spoke French Juan" I said shocked

"Well I would hope that I could I am French after all." He replied shyly

I just laughed as something clicked in my head "oh god when they say history repeats they mean it"

"Huh" was all Ruby and Juan could say and so I explained

"Well thousands of years ago before even me, a woman named Joanne of arc, a famous knight that almost single handedly fought off a rebellion and was then condemned to be burned at the stake by a cardinal of Winchester. Seeing the connections?" I asked they both nodded and then Juan brightened up

"That means I'm going to be famous right?" he blurted out happily until Ruby said

"And then you are going to be betrayed and killed by Cardin. Excuse me if I think its all coincidence."

"Yeah I agree with Little Red here Jaune" I said but we were then interrupted by an intercom page

"Would team RWBY and team JNPR please come to my office Professor Camron as well." I heard prof. Ozpins voice say.

**Ten minutes later **

After we had all been assembled Ozpin spoke

"Ok everyone I've got a mission for you. You will be going into the mountain glen expansion tunnels and clearing out the grim that have entered since the valine breach. I wish you good luck. You leave tomorrow."


End file.
